OnEsHoTs!
by s0ulmatch3r
Summary: These stories are oneshots, kinda like how my other ones were songfics...and I hope you like them! I'd like to thank my BEST BESTIE Crimson Night Sky for helping me edit them! LUV YA 4EVR! :D


**Maka:**

I was sitting by my window, looking out into the stormy sky, when I heard the door slam. 'Here we go,' I thought, 'every single time...'

Soul's door to his room slammed closed as he entered. I sighed in annoyance. I swear, if he doesn't stop slamming those doors, I'm gonna slam a book onto his thick skull...

...Again...

I got up and went to his door. "Soul?" I said after knocking.

"What," he snapped, his voice slightly muffled through the wooden door.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened this time?"

The door swung open and he glared at me. "What do you mean by 'this time'?"

He shoved past me, my shoulder ramming against the wall. Irritated, I pushed him forward harshly, making him stumble.

"Watch it," I hissed, "don't turn your attitude on me." I crossed my arms across my (poor excuse for a) chest and gazed at him. "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing! It's just that no one seems to like me! I meet some chick through BlackStar and when we actually go out somewhere they completely freak out cuz of my 'looks'!" Soul seethed.

I scoffed, amused by his assumption. "What do you mean no one likes you? Do you even NOTICE all those partnership letters you get from all those girls?!"

"Well, yeah, but that's only because I'm a DeathScythe!"

"No its not, stupid! And Soul, I know for a FACT that someone likes you. And it shouldn't really be hard to tell who it is." I sighed.

Soul grunted in annoyance. "Well who is it then?! Cuz I'm getting sick of having every fucking girl I meet scream in terror whenever I try to talk!" He pointed to his shark-like teeth.

I fumed at this. "What the fuck are you talking about?! I'M a girl,you've OBVIOUSLY met me, and did I run away when you talked to me? No! What, am I not good enough for you?! Do I somehow not meet your standards?!"

"No! It's just that I wanna talk with someone that I really care about and someone who stay and listen, no matter what I look like!"

"I LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! And are you trying to say you DONT care about me?! Do I ever run away when you talk to me?! Do I ever cruelly INSULT you about your looks?! I know I don't do that! As a matter of fact, that's what YOU do to ME every goddamn day! What the FUCK, Soul!"

I paced back and forth, muttering angrily and making random gestures with my hands. Soul watched me with caution, knowing he was on thin ice.

"Maka, wait, listen to me—" he said calmly.

"Makaaaa–CHOP!"

Soul lay on the floor, clutching his throbbing head. "What the hell, woman! Stop that!"

"No! Because obviously, you don't CARE about me, so you shouldn't care about what I do!"

I opened the fridge and yanked out the carton of milk. "Which means you wouldn't mind if I did THIS—" I opened it and poured it on his head, throwing the carton at his face once it was empty.

Soul glared at me after wiping the milk away from his eyes. I glared right back, tears glittering in my eyes in plain sight.

"You wanted to know who liked you? Well, it was ME. I liked you! Ever since we met! I actually TRUSTED you! But obviously there was no point in doing all that if you didn't even care about me at all! So you know what? FUCK. YOU." I slipped into my shoes, opened the front door, and slammed it behind me, running down the stairs and out into the night.

* * *

**Soul:**

I stared at the door, still soaking from the milk. Maka likes me? No way, that's not possible. I mean, this is MAKA we're talking about, here! She despises men! She doesn't trust them, except for three exceptions: Me, Black*Star, and Kidd. And of us three, the one she trusts the most—

Is...me?

I groaned, realization settling in. Why am I such an uncool asshole?! I mean, I really care for her, I would do ANYTHING for her, I would never even THINK about leaving her, and I would most definitely die for her! I mean, I-I—

I...I love her.

How could I not have noticed this?! I mean, really! How am I JUST NOW realizing I love her?!

Although, in truth, I guess I did know how I felt. I just didn't want to actually admit it myself. Sometimes (meaning pretty much all the time...) I would catch myself staring at her lips; they looked so soft that I would wonder if they were as soft as they looked. And her legs! OH her legs...they were going to be the death of me, those mile long legs of hers.

But her eyes were what I liked the most. The first time I looked into her eyes, I decided that green was my favorite color. The way they sparkled when she smiled, and how they glimmered when she laughed...and whenever she looked at me, she would have this gleam in her eyes; determination, kindness, caring...and love, too.

Goddamn, do I love her.

I shot up to my feet, put my sneakers on, yanked the door open, and then ran out of the apartment as fast as I could. I was going to find her.

And then I would tell her...most likely in a very uncool way.

* * *

**Maka:**

I ran as fast as I could (well, as fast as I was able to in the pouring rain). I made random turns, no specific destination in mind. Just away from Soul.

I made a turn leading to a playground for the little kids and just dove right under the slide. It was a small space, but it kept the rain away.

After catching my breath for a minute, I began to sob, my body trembling as it came in waves. I should have known. He never cared for me, not really. He only stayed with me to become a DeathScythe! That bastard! And to think I ACTUALLY believed he was different from all the other men! Just trying to improve their status, get noticed, get laid— I mean, what do they think life is?! All about trying to find some fuck-buddies?! NO! They are WRONG! Life is about so much more! Yet why is it that the people who actually HAVE common sense never get to do what they wanted to do in their life?! Wanna be the CEO of a business? Too bad, you'll be a garbage man! Wanna be famous? Ok—you'll be the "Most Wanted, dead or alive" type of "famous" criminal! Wanna be the inventor of the perfect water filter for completely fresh water? Sorry, kid—you'll be a plumber!

Wait...what am I even complaining about?! I just totally screwed up my thought process! Damn you, Soul—!

I stopped moving as soon as I felt him. He was prodding on our bond. What is he—oh, no. Oh HELL no. He's LOOKING for me now? Why doesn't he just leave me out in the freezing rain to die or something? He's made it pretty clear that I am of no importance in his life! What else does he want me to do, find him a girlfriend?! He can do that without my help! Lord knows he doesn't need it, anyway. I'm pretty sure he can get laid all by himself...

"Maaakaaa!"

I heard Soul's voice echo around the playground, and I panicked. I don't WANT him to find me! I just wanna go die in a hole somewhere...

"Maka! Maka, I know you're here, you're gunna get sick!"

I snorted silently. Oh, so he's worried about my well-being now? The bastard...

"The fuck do I care?!" I blurted out, unable to silence myself.

I heard his footsteps stop for a few seconds before he ran in my direction. I quickly got up and climbed the jungle gym, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Maka! Come down! Please, I wanna talk—"

"Don't give me that! You don't wanna talk, you just want me around to do your shit for you! Well you know what? Forget it! I'm done doing it! I'm not your fucking maid, and I'm not gunna let you tell me what to do! So fuck off!"

I saw his figure move under me and I immediately jumped up to the highest part of the jungle gym, which was right next to a large tree. I hurled myself onto the lowest and sturdiest branch I could find and hoisted myself up, hiding myself from view behind a bunch of leaves. Thunder roared across the sky after a particularly bright flash of lightning.

After about five minutes of not seeing him anywhere, I sighed in relief. I didn't want him to see me like this, all puffy and red-eyed. I'm already pathetic enough as it is, so I don't need to look even more pathetic...

"Maka."

I squeaked, jumping in surprise. Soul was right behind me, looming closely over me. I tried to glare at him. It was halfway decent.

"What do you want?" I snapped, trying to scoot away from him.

He sighed. "I just wanna talk—"

"—About what? Talk about what, Soul? Say your sorry for what you said, that you didn't mean it, that you do care for me and then we'll best friends forever again? I don't think so! You can't just say that and expect all to be forgiven! That's just not how it works!" I took in a shaky breath, a tear sliding down my face. "You know, I don't think you really ever did care for me, Soul. I think you only stayed with me to become a DeathScythe. Well y'know what? You're a DeathScythe now! So you can leave whenever you want! Sure, I'll be crushed and heartbroken, but you don't care! I mean, you've made that quite painfully clear over the past, what, six, seven years? Eight? Ten?! Whatever! You never—"

I was cut off by his hand, which was clamped over my mouth. He smirked at me when I pulled his hand away, puffing out my cheeks in annoyance And wiping another stray tear.

"Can you shut up now? Cuz I still wanna tell you something."

"No." I crossed my arms across my chest.

He raised an eyebrow at me, chuckling. "Maka, for being the smartest chick I've ever known, you can be extremely stupid."

I glared at him again. "ME, stupid? HA! As if—!"

I was cut off once again, but this time he brought my head to his, our lips meeting and I squeaked, unsure what was happening, until I realized: he was KISSING me.

Wait, WHAT?! SOUL is kissing ME? No way...

Against my will, I kissed back, my arms snaking themselves around his neck, fingers knotting in his hair. Another tear slid down my face and he wiped it away with his thumb. His hands moved to my waist, slowly and gently pushing me to lay down against the branch, though it proved to be a useless move, due to the fact that we were beginning to slide off. I slid off first, but Soul had my hand and he quickly turned into a scythe. I used his blade to imbed itself in the trunk of the tree, going down every few inches. When I reached the ground, he turned back and pinned me against the tree, smashing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and he brought one of my legs up, hooking it around his waist. I wrapped my other leg around him, and he leaned me against the tree, his hands holding me up by having them firmly placed on my rear. His tongue slid across my lips, causing me to squeak and open them in surprise. The squeak quickly turned into a moan, our tongues beginning to dance around witheach other.

We both jumped when another roar of thunder shook our surroundings. It was then that we realized it was still raining and storming outside. And we were in it.

"We should probably go home," I said. Soul had no interest in going anywhere, so he started placing kisses up and down my neck, traveling along my jawline and licking and biting me in a few places. I moaned, but continued to insist we go home.

"Soooouuuulll, we should really-ah! Get hom-Mmme," I tried to say it but his mouth was working wonders on my skin. Finally, though, he agreed.

"You DO know what happens when we get home, right?" He murmured against my skin.

I gave him a confused look, unsure. "Um...no?"

He pressed himself against me, and I immediately began to blush when I felt something hard under his jeans.

"Oh...that..."

He grinned maliciously. "Yeah, that." He looked into my eyes, though, seeking for confirmation. "Is...that okay? With you?"

I stared at him, before grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him down against me. I kissed him feverishly, and he groaned, pulling me away. "Let's go already, this is more painful than you think..."

He grabbed my hand and we dashed through the rain, our soaked clothes loosening under the weight of the water.

I smirked. 'This should be fun...'

* * *

However, when we got home, we didn't have fun right away— the only thing exciting was sleep in the same bed because we were both sneezing and sniffling. So, noting that we both had a cold we just went to bed together. The fun would come the next day.


End file.
